Rўŭŭžăkĭ....L....Láwlíéτ
L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), known universally by the letter L (エル, Eru), Is a weird like man who is obseesed with fighting, Just like other fighters, He is a expert at what he does, Asked to the Sun guardian He accpeted Gladly. Appearance Edit L is a tall, very slim young man with black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes, a result of sleep deprivation. L is always shown to be wearing blue jean pants and a long-sleeved, white shirt. He almost never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot while even in public. This was shown when he visited Light Yagami's school and was seen barefoot while sitting on a bench, not bothering to wear shoes until he got up to walk. Character OutlineEdit L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito) ..I'm not the type to type about myself.. Sooo. You can talk to in on xat if you want to know more about me. Weapons and AbilitiesEdit Ryohei is an excellent boxer who possesses great strength. His boxing training resulted in his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, and ability to take and give a huge amount of physical punishment. Even the Dying Will Bullet, which increases a person's strength by removing the body's limiters, has no effect on him since he always lives "to the extreme". He has also perfected Lussuria's footwork allowing him to leave several after images to confuse opponents. http://images.wikia.com/reborn/images/b/b4/Maximum_Cannon.PNGMaximum Cannon( Ex ) TechniquesEdit *'Maximum Cannon:' By surviving a crutial life Ryuuzaki's potential was unlocked, enabling him to unleash a blow strong enough to destroy buildings. *'Maximum Ingram: '''While using a familiar footwork the number of blows dealt with a regular Maximum Cannon are multiplied. *'Maximum Combination: A high speed range of punches using both arms. While it is not as strong as other attacks, it is almost impossible to dodge. *Sunshine Counter:' It uses the damage previously taken and fires it in a blast of sun flames. The more damage taken before it is used, the more damage it deals. Once release, it takes the form of a burning sun, with solar flares coming out of it, and then it shoots in a direct blast that destroys anything it touches. *'Sunshine Uppercut:' A powerful uppercut that can be powered up when more damage is taken prior to usage. Similar to Sunshine Counter, it creates the sun like figure and releases the blast, this time, raising instead EquipmentEdit *'Vongola Sun Ring:' Won during the Sun Ring Battle. As part of the Tri-Ni-Set it is classed as S-rank. Ryuuzaki is capable of releasing Sun Dying Will Flames from his Ring and use its Activation ability to speed up the natural healing process. Even though the Sun Flame is traditionally used for healing Ryuuzaki has been shown to release them in massive amounts that overpower enemies. The Vongola Rings were later granted their true forms by the Vongola Primo; however,they were later broken by the Simon Famiglia. *Hakaiteki ( Vongola Box Weapon ): Ryuuzaki's Box Weapon is a battle-scarred Hakaiteki, '' ''that can release Sereno Gloves and Dying Will Flame Boots. When updated to her Vongola Box Form,Cheetah gained a pair of turrets on her back, has her own Battle claws and is capable of flight. When released from the Ryuuzaki's Sun Bangle,Hakaiteki gained armor that covered her whole body but no longer needed the turrets to enter Cambio Forma. *'Kangaryuu (Version Vongola Box)' : Ryohei's Box Weapon is a battle-scarred kangaroo, Kangaryuu ''(漢我流 lit. "My Way Of Honor"), ''that can release Sereno Gloves and Dying Will Flame Boots. When updated to her Vongola Box Form, Kangaryu gained a pair of turrets on her back, has her own Boxing Gloves and is capable of flight. When released from the Ryohei's Sun Bangle, Kangaryuu gained armor that covered her whole body but no longer needed the turrets to enter Cambio Forma. *'Bangle of the Sun Version X: Upgraded version of the Vongola Sun Ring combined with Garyuu's box ring. *http://images.wikia.com/reborn/images/3/3a/Knuckle%27s_Maximum_Break.PNGKnuckle's Maximum Break (Ex.) '''Knuckle's Maximum Break: Ceetah merges with Ryuuzaki, to form the Weapon of the 1st Generation Vongola Sun Guardian, Knuckle, a pair of boxing gloves and head gear. In its Version X form it also includes a right shoulder armor, boots and tight armors. *'Dying Will Flame Boots': A device that allows Ryuuzaki to fly by blasting him off emitting Sun flames through the soles. Ryuuzaki is the only member of the Vongola Famiglia who uses them. *'Sun Trowel:' A scalpel that heals others' wounds over time.